


Thomas Lestrange

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Arranged Marriage, Character Bashing, F/M, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rebirth, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly had knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel that they were meant for each other</p><p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathleen Mcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kathleen+Mcgee).



> after voldemort lose his body, the lestrange found him and manage to give voldemort a body, the one of a baby. so the lestrange son in this story it's actually voldemort growing up again with a powerful glamour to look after his 'parents'

Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October III – Prompt: Harry and Voldemort relation through others POV

* * *

 

They had always been an odd group. Since first year when her dear Ron entered Hogwarts and become friends with Harry Potter, she could see the oddity in the two boys. Harry was such a gentleman, always ready to help and so charming but very timid. While the other boy, that was so alike Harry, was everything but timid, actually, his body language called for attention. The two had met at the train station and had looked at each other in silence and then she had seen Harry smile, tilt his head to the side, offer his hand and introduce himself. This hadn’t been the oddest of it all, but the bad feeling she had have on her gut when the other boy’s eyes lighted and a beginner of a smirk appeared on the boy’s lips and the boy took Harry’s hand.

As the two grew Molly saw the two going to different houses, but still keep in contact, her son was always groaning about it; after all a Gryffindor and a Slytherin just didn’t became friends. But the boy who lived, had none of that, actually Harry had threaten Ronald to stop talking with him if he didn’t stop with his stereo types, if what Percy’s letter to Molly said had been right.

The young Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, was one of the tops students of the school, and everyone always expected so much of the boy. But Molly could see that not Harry. With Harry the boy was different, as the two grow she could see that the light on the boy’s eyes had changed, she could see love in there.

After the teens’ fourth year, the headmaster evoked the order of the phoenix together and declared that You-Know-Who was back. The man had reasons to believe that one of the death eaters was keeping the man hidden and tried to make Harry stop talking with the Lestrange boy. Molly that same day had picked Harry and her children and had gone to the Burrow where she had sent a letter to the Lestranges inviting the teen to her house.

Molly had never seen Harry so happy. The way he practically glowed when Lestrange merrily looked at him, Molly just new and she could help but smile. Well Lestrange could be a little odd, and not really know how to act around a family, but the way he looked at Harry as if Harry was the centre of the world…

In the end, Molly, after sending the teens off to Hogwarts, went with Harry’s runaway godfather, Sirius Black, to Gringotts and adopted Harry officially, before the headmaster could stop them. That same day she contacted the Lestrange and with her husband went to Lestrange manor.

Mr. Rodolphus accepted them into his manor like a gentleman, and asked for forgiveness as his wife wasn’t at home at the moment. Molly and Arthur told the wizard what they saw during the summer and the reason they were there.

–HPF–

Molly contained her tears of joy as she helped Harry into his wedding dress robes. So maybe the Lestrange boy was You-Know-Who, so her son Harry was going to marry him right now, so there was a war going on with no deaths out there, so Thomas Lestrange was climbing in the Ministry… who cared? Her baby Harry was going to marry… TODAY!

“Breath.” Harry taunted her.

Molly smiled and approached, arranging his robe’s collar.

“Do you think this is a wrong thing… me and… Him?” Harry’s voice was small and when Molly looked to his face she saw him biting his bottom lip, worriedly.

“Harry James Potter, I think that if there is someone who can make him feel, it’s you. So don’t dare let yourself be influenced by old people like the headmaster. You love him and he… well love is a big word… he wants you. So do what your heart wants and marry that nose less, red eyed man and be happy.” Harry smiled, nodding. “And Harry, promise me one thing.”

Harry nodded.

“Anything.”

Molly smirked.

“You’ll give me a Quidditch team of grandsons.”

Harry eyes widen and his cheeks went deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> after voldemort lose his body, the lestrange found him and manage to give voldemort a body, the one of a baby. so the lestrange son in this story it's actually voldemort growing up again with a powerful glamour to look after his 'parents'  
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
